


As of Yet Undecided

by sheisraging



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisraging/pseuds/sheisraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky… but he’s not. Not Bucky. Not the Soldier anymore, either. Imagine someone in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As of Yet Undecided

Imagine Bucky… but he’s not. Not Bucky. Not the Soldier anymore, either. Imagine someone in between. Imagine him sitting at the coffee table in Steve’s empty apartment, the contents of a folder strewn haphazardly before him. He stares at his own face and wants to remember. Lately things have been floating to the surface. Maybe they’re just dreams, though it’s getting harder to tell the difference between memories and dreams. He sees the man he pulled out of the water. Steve. The one who called him “friend.” He knows this man. He’s sure of that now, though the memories are convoluted. Steve, slight but brave, determined to fight and his friend, Bucky, determined to protect him. Steve, as he is now, desperately reaching out, Bucky unable to close the gap between them and falling, falling falling. He absently touches the arm, tracing a finger over the spot where he’d angrily scraped away the red star only days earlier. He keeps it covered now, long sleeves, hands in pockets. He no longer knows its purpose. He looks down at the photos and papers again and wants it to all make sense.

A key turns and the front door opens. He looks up, but doesn’t move. Doesn’t run. Steve looks from the papers on the table up to his face and back. To his credit, he doesn’t look surprised. Steve closes the door and crosses the room, takes a seat across from the man he still calls “friend.”

Steve surveys the table, turns a photo around, a quick smile passing over his face and disappearing. The two of them, young soldiers, smiling in spite of the war. He wishes he could remember. Steve folds his hands together on the table, covering the photo, looks him in the eyes.

“Where do you want to start?” Steve asks, no warnings. No threats.

“From the beginning.”

Steve nods, takes a deep breath. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes…”

James nods slowly. Leans back and lets his body relax. Listens.

He wants to remember.

He’s going to remember.


End file.
